


Love Like Waves

by E_sha



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Amy Pro Surfer Au, College AU, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy. Her name was Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I just had this idea and decided to run with it. I apologize for the rough ending, but it just seemed right to me. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it.

The sun was warm on Karma’s skin. Sure it was setting, but it didn’t stop her from soaking up a few more of its rays.

Another week of classes flew by and now she was back where she always wanted to be, the beach. Growing up in Texas she would go to Galveston beach every summer, but now that she lived in Los Angeles it became a weekly tradition.

Her sun soaking was cut short however when a shadow cast itself in her way. It was easy to tell considering she was wearing sunglasses.

She opened her eyes and looked at whoever thought it would be a great idea to ruin her time of relaxation.

Her anger was cut short however, when she looked up and saw the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

The girl was tall with blonde hair and green eyes that spoke to Karma in a very earthly way. Needless to say, Karma was speechless by the girl that looked like Aphrodite herself in a bikini.

“Hey, my name is Amy. I noticed that you’ve been coming down to this same spot for a few weeks now and I was wondering if you would like to come to our bonfire.”

Amy. Her name was Amy.

Her voice was gentle and Karma never wanted her to stop talking.

“Nice to meet you,  my name is Karma.” She stuck her hand out -hoping that it was sweaty- for the taller girl to shake. “I would love to.”

-

They ventured down half the shoreline before they were in a secluded alcove.

Karma smiled brightly when everyone turned toward them upon their arrival.

“Guys, this is Karma. Karma these are the guys.” Amy introduced the room to her.

A tall brunette boy with an athletic build approached them.

“Aimes, we do have names you know? I’m Liam by the way.” He was cute, but Karma was more interested in the girl next to her.

So, she shook his hand nicely before turning back to Amy.

“Looks like Karma is more interested in Amy. Sorry, Liam, but it looks like not every girl wants you, buddy.” Another boy said laughing.

“Shut up, Shane.” Liam laughed along with him before going to talk to a brunette girl who was further back in the alcove playing beer pong with a few other people.

“So, did you want a drink or anything?” Amy asked breaking the silence.

“I think one beer would be okay.” Karma answered.

“May I take your belongings? I promise no one is going to steal them.” The blonde gestured for Karma to hand over her things. The brunette complied and Amy put the beach towel and tote next to what she assumed was the blondes stuff.

Karma took note of the surf board and smiled. “So, you surf?” she asked trying to start a conversation as Amy brought her over to the cooler to get a drink.

Amy smiled fondly. “Yeah. I guess you could say I’m kind of good.”

Karma surveyed the other girl for a moment. “Are you pulling my leg or just being cocky?”

“I would say a little of both. It’s not a turn off is it?”

“I wouldn’t say a turn off, but my interest is definitely peaked.”

“Hm, I might have to show you sometime.”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Amy replied her voice turning from flirty to sensual.

The pair talked for a while and even danced a bit after Shane figured out how to get the sound system to work.

It was getting a little late, but Karma was on a mission to have an adventure of her own.

“Amy, did you want to go on a walk with me?” Karma asked playing with the blonde’s hand.

Amy looked around the alcove before nodding her head in agreement. “Sure.”

-

They walked away from the noise of the bonfire and settled in the silence that now surrounded them.

“So, do you go to school?” Karma asked.

“I did, but I graduated early, so I could start my career.” Amy finished vaguely.

“Oh wow. That’s pretty cool. What did you study? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Amy gave her a shy smile.

“I studied Economy, actually.”

Karma was floored. “Wow! You must be pretty intelligent to get your degree in Economy early.”

Amy blushed. “Ugh- yeah I guess. I mean. I used to love school growing up so I guess certain subjects just came easy to me. Enough about me though. What about you?”

“I’m still in school. I go to UCLA and I’m studying music. I know it won’t land me a job right after graduation, but it’s what I love to do, play music.” Karma said kicking a few grains of sand.

“Really? I would like to hear a few songs if I’m a worthy audience member.” Amy chose that moment to bump her elbow with Karma’s playfully.

“Okay, but only if you tell me what you do for a living.” Karma said flirtatiously.

“Deal.” Amy answered walking closer to the water.

The brunette couldn’t help, but stand still and watch as Amy was immersed in the waves.

“What are you doing?” Karma asked running towards Amy.

“I’m showing you what I do for a living.”

“Okay, so you’re a professional swimmer?”

“Nope.” She answered moving towards her.

“Hmm, judging by your vague answer about surfing earlier I’m going to say you are a professional surfer.”

Amy was closing in on her. “Ding ding ding, we have ourselves a winner.” She answered loudly before putting her hands on Karma’s waist.

Karma was smiling like a Cheshire cat. “Do I get something for winning?”

Amy moved in so close that her lips were a hairs breathe away from Karma’s. “Anything your heart desires m’lady. I want you to close your eyes and think of what you want most to happen.”

Karma followed Amy’s instructions and waited. After a while nothing happened, but she could still feel the taller girl’s breathe on her lips.

“Amy, nothing is happening.” Karma whispered.

Then at a seconds glance Amy’s lips were pressed against Karma’s in a soft kiss.

The blonde’s lips were soft and inviting and Karma wanted to have more of her. So, she brought her arms around Amy’s neck and deepened the kiss. She smiled into the kiss as she felt the blonde’s tongue seek entrance into her mouth.

They stayed like that for a moment before a strong wave came in and nearly knocked them both off of their feet. Luckily Amy used her strength to pick Karma up and take her to shore ending their kiss.

“Wow. That was amazing.” Karma gushed as Amy looked into her blue eyes.

“It was other worldly.” Amy smiled cupping Karma’s cheek.

“Can-uh I mean. Can we do that again?” The brunette asked blushing. She’s kissed plenty of people her life, but none of them compared to Amy’s kiss.

Amy looked around comically. “I think we are safe up here from any waves.”

Karma laughed. “It was nice though, before the wave.”

“Definitely. Now, I believe we were here.” Amy said leaning down to capture Karma’s lips in another kiss.

Amy pulled away to get some air.

“So.” Karma started digging her toe into the sand.

“So, did you want to come over?”

Karma’s eyes bugged out her head.

“No. I didn’t mean like that. I meant did you want to stay the night? I know we only had a little to drink, but I don’t want either of us to drive anywhere in the state that we are in.”

“Sure, but how are we gonna get to your house?” Karma asked.

Amy let out a boisterous laugh.

Karma perked her eyebrows up at the other girl.

“I’m sorry. I just thought that you saw that house behind us.” She replied pointing to a modest beach house behind them.

“Oh.” Karma said slapping her hand over her mouth. “Can we get my stuff first? I don’t want to lose anything.”

Amy smiled reassuringly before gently taking Karma’s hand into her own.

-

The pair made it to Amy’s house in one piece, although they both had their fair share of stumbles along the way.

Karma just set her stuff down by the door before letting out a huge gasp as she took in Amy’s house.

“This is really nice.” She commented before letting Amy lead her on a very short tour of the house

“And this is my room.” Amy said leading Karma into the room. Unlike the rest of the house the blonde’s bed room was flooded with surfing nostalgia. Karma took in how Amy’s room was like a portal to another world and smiled up at the taller girl.

“I’m assuming I get to sleep in here.” Karma said looking at Amy’s bed.

“That would be correct. I know that we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time. I’m just not ready to be apart from you just yet.” Amy replied turning bashful.

Karma cupped Amy’s cheeks. “Don’t be embarrassed. I feel the same way. Plus, you’ve got this sweet pad. Maybe you can sugar momma me.”

The blonde laughed at Karma’s joke before giving her a peck on the lips. “I’ll go find you something to sleep in.”

“Beautiful and polite. You might just be able to keep me Aimes.”

Amy dug through her drawers before settling on an old high school t-shirt and shorts.

“I hope these are okay.”

“They’re great. I’ll be right back.” Karma crossed the room to go into Amy’s bathroom to change.

When Karma re-entered the room she noticed that Amy was already settled in bed. The shorter girl couldn’t help but stare at the sight of the surfer.

A whistle snapped the brunette out of her daze.

“You look so damn sexy in my clothes.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.”

Karma took that moment to jump on Amy’s bed. She crawled up to the other girl with a coy smile on her face.

“Maybe, if you play your cards right you could see me without any clothes.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, but Karma that street goes both ways, sweetheart.”

Karma smiled as Amy pulled her into bed. She gave the other girl a kiss on the cheek as she felt her arms encircle her body.

“I’m glad that I finally got the nerve to talk to you.” Amy whispered in Karma’s ear.

The other girl smiled. “Me too. Goodnight, Aimes.”

“Goodnight, Karm.”

That night they both got the best sleep they’ve had in a while.

Karma woke to the sun streaming in from the bay windows and the smell of pancakes wafting in the air. She smiled when she realized Amy was making her breakfast. She made her way into the bathroom to find a spare toothbrush with a note next to it.

_Karma,_

_Sorry I wasn’t in bed when you woke up. I wanted to be cool and make you breakfast. Oh, I put the note here so you would know that yes this toothbrush is yours and take your time getting ready. I don’t cook for a lot of people so I probable burned a lot of food before you even woke up. Hopefully now everything is perfect._

_Can’t wait to see your gorgeous face downstairs,_

_Amy_

_P.S. you are so cute when you talk in your sleep. I heard my   name_ so hopefully it was a good dream. ;)

Karma couldn’t help, but feel her heart melt. Amy was so thoughtful to put out a spare toothbrush for her and to cook her breakfast. The note was on a whole different level and Karma couldn’t think of any better way for her to find it.

-

Karma vaguely remembered the tour from last night. She soon found herself smiling as she caught Amy dancing around the kitchen finishing breakfast.

“Who knew you had such nice moves?” Karma said loudly stopping Amy in her tracks.

“How much of that did you see?”

“Enough.”

Amy’s face was ruby red.

“I thought it was cute.” Karma said before moving towards Amy to give her a small kiss. “Now, I believe I smelled pancakes.”

“Yes, you did. I decided to cheat on my diet a bit and made me a couple as well.” Amy explained.

“I would definitely hate to be the only one eating all of this. Jeez, who do you think I am?” Karma joked as she looked at the huge stack of pancakes on the island.

“I kind of got carried away.” Amy smiled.

They ate breakfast while exchanging light conversation before Amy’s phone rang.

“Sorry, it’s just my step-sister.” Amy explained while answering the phone.

_“Hey, sis. So, you and that Karma chick left pretty fast last night.”_

_“Yeah and?”_

_“And. Did you hit it off or not? I swear you have been afraid to go on a date for four years now thanks to Lily.”_

_“I think we did. We’re eating breakfast right now though, so I’ll talk to you later.”_

_“Don’t you dare hang up on me, Amy!”_

_“Oh, sorry. I think I’m losing reception.”_

Amy ended the call promptly before returning to Karma.

“Sorry, my step-sister is really nosey.” Amy explained hoping her face wasn’t as pale as it felt.

“It’s cool. I have an older brother and I do the old duck and dodge routine myself. However, I’ve never looked as pale afterwards.” Karma replied spinning her chair towards the blonde. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Lauren just likes to bring up old wounds is all.”

“That’s understandable. Just let me know if you want to talk about it. I doubt I’ll be going anywhere soon.” Karma replied playing with Amy’s fingers.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

They finished their meal and Amy took Karma out on the balcony to show her the morning waves.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Right? There’s nothing in this world quite like it. I sometimes get up before the sunrises to do a morning ride. I just feel right when I’m in the water.” Amy explained her green eyes glazing over in a way that made Karma care for her even more.

“I think I understand that feeling. You are so immersed into what truly makes your heart happy.  Nothing else in the world matters because in that moment you are a part of something bigger than yourself.” Karma gushed.

“Exactly. Is there anything that you had to do today?”

“Nope. I’m caught up on all of my homework. Why?”

“I was wondering if I could take you out… on a date.”

“Smooth. I would love to go on a date with you.”  
-

Amy ever so graciously dropped Karma off at her student apartment letting her know that she’d be back at 8:00 pm.

Karma figured that she had a few hours to get ready and settled on taking a nap while old reruns of “8 Simple Rules” played on her tv.

She was having a wonderful dream featuring a certain blonde when the loud sound of what appeared to be a news story woke her up.

_“It’s been four years since the infamous break up between Lily Blake and Amy Raudenfeld. Yet, Lily has yet to hold on to a stable relationship since she and the pro surfer called it quits. Amy on the other hand seems to have started to get back on horse with this gorgeous woman.”_

Karma wiped her eyes just as she saw a picture of both her and Amy kissing at the beach last night.

“ _We have yet to find out the unknown woman’s name, but our team is working on it. Unfortunately, for those ladies hoping to shack up with Amy better luck next time.”_

Karma was confused. Why was this news? Was that girl Lily the reason why Amy was so pale at breakfast this morning? This day just went from amazing to ridiculous in the matter of minutes.

She settled on calling Amy.

_“Hey, beautiful.”_

_“Hey. I was just about to take a nap when this weird news story if you could even called it that woke me.”_

_“Really? I’m sorry, Karm.”_

_“It was just weird. The news lady started talking about this actress I think named Lily Blake. Then your name came up and then out of nowhere there was a picture of us from last kissing on live tv!” Karma explained angrily._

_“Look, that thing with Lily ended four years ago. She cheated on me and it sucked, but I’m waay over it. As far as that candid goes, I’m sorry you had to find out that way. I didn’t think that the paparazzi would be anywhere near my house. Are you mad?”_

_“I thought I was. Now I’m just confused and I half want to kick the crap out of the paparazzi who took our picture and half wanting to never hear Lily Blake’s name. I don’t understand how anyone could cheat especially on you, Aimes.”_

_“I’ve gotta keep my eye on you. I don’t understand either, honey, but it’s in the past. I’ve got you now and that’s all that matters.”_

_“You definitely got me, Amy Raudenfeld. I can’t until our date.”_

_“Me neither, Karma Ashcroft.”_

_“See you in a little bit.”_

_“See you.”_

Karma was buzzing. At least that whole issue was settled. Now, she can get in that nap and still have time to get ready for her date.

-

Amy let Karma pick the music as they drove.

“So, where are we going?”

Amy smiled before answering. “It’s a secret.”

Karma was getting antsy. “Come on, please.”

The taller girl started to play with the brunette’s left hand trying to calm her.

“If it helps, I can tell you that we are almost there.”

 Karma cocked an eyebrow at that. “Okay, that does help. Don’t think this is over Raudenfeld.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

-

Amy pulled the car up to what appeared to be a small family owned restaurant.

“This is cute.” Karma said as Amy went around to her side to let her out.

“I hope so. My friend Harley owns it. So, there shouldn’t be any paparazzi around.” Amy explained as she walked Karma up to the entrance.

“Ooh, I like this place already.” She smiled as she read the plaque to the restaurant _Love. Be afraid._ Karma thought that was an odd thing to put on a restaurant, but shrugged it off anyway.

“Amy is that you? And you brought a girl with you.” A bubbly woman with dark skin and dark hair greeted the pair.

“Sorry I haven’t been by in a while, Harley. This is Karma, my date.”

“This is wonderful. It’s nice to meet you Karma. I can tell you’ve got a good one Amy. Anyway, everything will be under the family discount like always.” Harley explained as she sat them down. “Oliver will be right over to take your order.”

“Wow, she seems nice.” Karma started.

“Yeah, she is. I like to call her my sister from another mister.” Amy explained getting a laugh from Karma. “Anyway, tell me about you Karma.”

The brunette thought real hard before diving in to the Karma Ashcroft story. Amy listened and sympathized with her on funny and sad parts, but gave great incite otherwise.

Amy was next and Karma did the same for her, but her face was livid when the other girl explained her mom and step-dad to her. How people could be so cruel to their child? she could never understand.

They both continued the evening swapping stories and eating accordingly. Before they knew it, Amy was dropping Karma off back at her apartment.

“I was wondering if you would like to stay the night.” Karma explained turning towards Amy.

“I would like that very much.” She replied before bringing the brunette in for a passionate kiss.

It always amazed Karma how Amy’s lips were so soft, yet they always left her buzzing. She didn’t think she’d ever get enough and that excited Karma a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love was palpable and strong. Their love was like waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Here is the last chapter and yes there is smut. I apologize if it is bad, but I think I wrote it to the best of my ability. I hope everyone enjoys the rest of the story.

It’s been a few months since their first date and they couldn’t be happier with one another. When Amy wasn’t competing she would stay with Karma at her apartment. Vice versa with Karma, when she would have free time from classes she’d stay with Amy.

They were at Amy’s house today and Karma couldn’t stop watching the waves lap at the beach from the upstairs balcony.

Arms encircled Karma’s waist and she leaned back into the embrace.

“You want to go out there, don’t you?” Amy asked her lips lightly grazing the shell of Karma’s ear causing her to shiver from the touch.

“I do. Can you teach me to surf? I’ve never gone surfing before.” Karma said turning around to face Amy.

Amy looked like she was watching for something far away. Then she smiled when she saw what she wanted.

“Yes, I think I can teach you to surf. C’mon I’m sure I have a wet suit and a board you can use.” The blonde replied before giving Karma a kiss to the lips and tugged her away from the balcony like a hyper five year old.

-

Amy showed Karma first-hand what to expect when she went into the water with her board. She showed the brunette how to time catching a wave, how to paddle to gain enough momentum to stand on the board and how to safely ride the wave out.

It took a while, but Karma was a fast learner so it only took her to get the basic movements down within two hours.

Amy smiled at her proudly and picked up her board before looking out into the ocean noting that the waves were a good size to ride on.

“I think you’re ready to get out there.” She said before running out into the ocean.

Karma looked after Amy dazed before smiling. “Hey, wait for me!” She exclaimed running after the blonde.

Karma ran out into the ocean, she put her board on top the water and hopped on it before paddling out to Amy.

“You know it’s rude to just ditch people.” Karma joked when she reached the surfer.

Amy let out a laugh. “I kinda gave you a heads up. I think you were just a bit distracted by something else.” She replied paddling closer to Karma to pull her in for a kiss.

The musician blushed. “What can I say? The view was spectacular.”

“I bet.” Amy said feeling another wave forming. She turned around and started toward the beginning of the wave. “C’mon Karm.” She motioned for the other girl to follow her.

The paddled out further and Karma watched Amy trying to mimic her moves.

The pair stood up at the same time and started to carve the wave.

Amy led the way and Karma followed.

The brunette looked up and saw the tunnel the wave made and smiled happily.

They rode the wave as it dissipated once it crashed on to the shore.

Amy got off her board gracefully. Karma saw no other option for her but to jump off and prey that the board wasn’t broken.

The blonde ran to her and picked her up so her legs were wrapped around her waist, just as a wave came crashing in.

“That was so much fun!” Karma let out as she tried to catch her breath.

Amy smiled looking into Karma’s sparkling blue eyes. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Did you want to go back out there?” She asked.

Karma was quiet. She only read books when desire for another person ran this deep. Now that she was experiencing it for herself, she had no idea how to begin. Amy was everything that she never knew that she wanted and she wanted all of her.

The musician looked from Amy’s beautiful eyes to her plump mouth and went for it. She captured Amy’s soft lips in a heated kiss and smiled as the taller girl deepened the lip lock.

They continued to kiss for a while.

That was when Karma felt the tug at her heart strings and her body was telling her that the time was right. She took the initiative and slipped her tongue into Amy’s mouth hearing the other girl sigh into her mouth. She used her hips to flip Amy onto the soft beach sand.

Amy stopped kissing her at that moment.

Karma opened her eyes in surprise.

“I want this, I do. It’s just that I don’t want sand in my nether regions.” Amy explained pushing a stray strand of hair from Karma’s face.

Karma stood up at that moment with her hand out and smiled.

“Hmm, I think we can figure something out.” Karma replied as Amy took her hand and gathered the two boards in her other hand.

-

Amy put the boards away as Karma “Went to go freshen up”. She just started to strip off her wetsuit when she heard light music playing from her speakers in the living room.

She followed the sound. Once she reached the living room she didn’t see Karma, but she did find her wet suit.

At the corner of her eye, Amy saw Karma’s purple bathing suit bottoms that were placed on the bottom of the stairs. A playful smile appeared on her lips as she climbed the stairs and found the brunette’s top hanging on the door handle to her room.

The blonde breathed in and out before slowly opening the door.

What she saw almost gave her heart palpitations.

There in all of her glory was Karma posed on top of Amy’s bed like a playboy bunny.

Amy’s eyes dilated at the sight. “Whoa.” She whispered out thanking whatever gods were listening for the sight in front of her.

Karma looked up at her lasciviously. “Took you long enough, I thought I was going to have to start all by myself.”

Amy was still in awe and had to snap herself from keeping her mouth agape like a guppy.

“If I had known what was waiting inside for me I would’ve hurried.” Amy explained feeling herself start to grow warm in her stomach.

Karma just smiled at Amy’s awkward demeanor.

“You are welcome to join me, if you do one thing for me.” The brunette said looking Amy over in her blue bikini. The other girl shivered as she saw Karma’s eyes turn a darker shade of blue.

  Amy started to fidget. “And what would that be?” She asked feeling herself growing wet at the anticipation.

Karma licked her bottom lip before replying. “I want you to strip.”

Amy let out a giggle. “I thought you’d never ask.” She replied before slowly untying her top making sure to throw it in Karma’s direction. She smiled as the brunette let out a laugh and threw the garment off of her face.

The blonde played with the hem of her bottoms smiling as she saw Karma watching her every move. When she saw the musician visibly restrain herself from taking the bottoms off herself, she let them fall to her feet and kicked them aside before crawling on top the bed to meet Karma’s lips.

She intertwined her fingers in blonde hair as Amy continued to kiss her. She let out a moan when she felt a thigh go between her knees. She looked at Amy longingly as the other girl kissed her way down her neck to her breast.

“Look at you.” Amy said before suckling her left breast letting out a pop as she started on her right one. Karma pushed her breast as far into Amy’s mouth as she could.

The blonde made her way down Karma’s stomach before kissing the small birthmark there. She then opened the brunette’s legs and felt herself start to salivate at the sight.

“So, beautiful.” Amy said looking into Karma’s eyes before giving her one more kiss to the lips. She pulled away and started going to work on the musician’s clit.

“Oh-h my.” Karma let out as she felt Amy flick her tongue tentatively one her clit before sucking on the sensitive bud.

Amy smiled as she felt Karma getting wetter. She pulled her tongue away and slowly eased a finger inside the other girl.

“Ungh- more!” Karma demanded as she started to thrust into her finger.

Amy cocked her head to the side teasingly. “What do we say when we want something, baby?”

Karma was going insane. This was not the time for Amy to tease her. She complied anyway. “Please, add another finger, babe.”

The blonde smiled triumphantly. “See that wasn’t so hard.” She replied before adding another finger. Amy watched as Karma closed her eyes and began to buck into her fingers. She smiled before meeting her thrust for thrust. Her movements were slow and deliberate, but they were long and deep which Karma leaked.

“I’m gonna- baby, I’m gonna cum. Can I cum please?” Karma asked sounding like she was about to come undone at that very moment.

Amy looked her over before replying. “You can cum.” She took that moment to place her lips on Karma’s clit and began to suckle it as she felt the brunette release herself on her fingers.

“Oh my goodness. That was so amazing!” Karma said after she brought herself down to earth.

Amy eased her fingers out of Karma and licked them reveling in the taste.

“Just when I thought this couldn’t get any better, come here.” Karma looked Amy in the eyes and tugged her finger in a come hither motion.

The surfer crawled her way back up to Karma only to be met with soft lips. When she started to meld more into the kiss that was when the brunette struck and flipped Amy on to her back.

Karma pulled away from Amy’s lips drinking in the sight of her girlfriend.

“Now, it’s my turn, baby.” She said before taking Amy’s wrists and holding them above the blondes head on the mattress. Karma met the surfer’s lips once more before kissing her neck. She made sure to pay extra attention to the column of her neck.

Amy gasped as she felt Karma bite at her neck playfully before using her tongue to alleviate the pain.

Karma stopped her movements to look into Amy’s green eyes. “You do like it a little rough. I can dig it.” She smiled before moving all the way to Amy’s center.

The brunette breathed in Amy’s musky scent and licked her lips at how aroused the other girl was. For curiosity sake she stuck her tongue out and lapped up and down the blondes labia.

Amy let out a breath of a moan.

“Don’t worry, Aimes. I’ll try to make it quick, but sweet.” Karma said before placing kisses around the other girl’s labia majora.

 The musician smiled as Amy gave a sound of frustration before she stuck her tongue into the surfer’s dripping hole. Karma continued to thrust her tongue in and out of Amy as the other girl bucked into her mouth.

The brunette would switch between her tongue and fingers to bring the blonde into ecstasy.

“Geeze, Karma. I can’t hold on anymore, baby, please.” Amy said as she started to feel herself getting close.

Karma moved her mouth to suck on Amy’s clit while her fingers went to work in her dripping center.

Amy couldn’t take it anymore and felt herself tighten around the brunette’s mouth and fingers before falling lax against the bed.

Karma took her fingers out of Amy’s snatch and gave a soft kiss to the girl’s labia.

Amy smiled as she saw Karma lay her head on her chest.

“That was other worldly.” Amy lamented as she started to run her fingers through Karma’s hair.

The brunette smiled before giving a light kiss to the skin above Amy’s heart. “Most definitely, I don’t think I could ever get enough of you Amy Raudenfeld.” Karma replied.

“I hope that I never have to go a day without you, Karma Ashcroft.” Amy replied.

Karma could feel a tightening in her chest. She wanted to let it out, but she wasn’t sure if it was the right time or not. She decided to just go with her gut instinct.

Karma pushed herself off of Amy’s chest and rested her head against her hand so; she was looking down at the blonde. She looked over Amy fully. She took in the sight of her disheveled hair and the way that her body glistened with sweat and thought that the other girl couldn’t look more beautiful.

“I love you.” Karma said her breath laced with awe.

Amy felt her heart thump hard in her chest before she turned toward Karma and smiled as she looked into her blue eyes.

“I love you too.” She replied before cupping the brunette’s cheek and joining their lips in a passionate kiss.

In that moment, something clicked and everything fell into place. They both had someone they couldn’t be without. Their hearts were louder than anything they’ve ever heard, but they moved in time with their own residual music. Their love was palpable and strong. Their love was like waves.

* * *

 

Fin


End file.
